Christmas Breakfast - Loki Lemon
by Kouto
Summary: Loki has a very special Midgardian 'dish' on Christmas morning. Smut ensues.


Christmas breakfast

Without noticing, she drifted away, her mind wandering to past moments spent with her king and slowly they turned into confusing dreams. He was brutal and sweet, dominant and careful at the same time. He was everything he's always been and all she even wanted him to be. Soon her mind could barely keep up with the images running around, torturing her with bodiless pain and mindless pleasure.

Her breathing got heavier and heavier. It felt as if something was pressing down her chest and she tried pushing it away as her mind kept repeating words in his voice, although she couldn't understand them.

Suddenly she felt a cold swish of air hit her face and she stirred, her eyes opening slightly, realizing that the blanket covering her face has been removed. She moaned in pain and covered her face with her forearm, cursing the sunlight. Trying to turn away from the window, she stopped dead in her tracks, realizing that the pressure on her chest was actually real, not only part of her dreams. She was indeed breathing heavily, her chest struggling to rise. Mewling softly in both fear and surprise, she slowly removed her hand and opened one eye, looking down.

Relief washed through her body as she realized that the one resting on her tummy was actually the man she had dreamed of only minutes ago.

"Master...You're here..." she smiled weakly, relaxing against the pillows as he nuzzled her tummy.

"But of course. Why would I not be here?" he questioned with his signature smirk on his features.

"Uh..I...thought it was only a dream. I didn't think you were here."

He simply chuckled and pressed a kiss to her tummy through the material of her sweater. It made her squeal and squirm in place for a moment before he caught her arms, keeping her in place by her biceps.

"Sleeping in today?" he questioned, nuzzling lower and lower, until he reached her hip bones. One of his hands released her arm and it snaked down her body to push her loose, large sweater up. She shook her head, her breath having caught in her throat.

"Then why are you in bed on such a beautiful Christmas morning?" his sly smile grew wider, watching her expression, awaiting a response.

"I-uh.I thought I was home alone. So I decided to sleep in..."

"You thought I had left?"

"No. I thought it had all been but a dream." she finished with a small sob. His fingers touched the heated skin of her tummy and she jolted away slightly. He continued his ministartions with a chuckle, drawing lazy patterns on her sensitive flesh.

"Tell me, little one, do you happen to dream of me often?" he questioned, looking up at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

She blushed a deep red, trying to cover her face again.

"And what do you dream of, hm?" he pushed her sweater up to her breasts, watching with a mischievious grin as she squirmed underneath him.

"Do you dream of me taking you? Hard and deep, like I used to? Do you dream of things I could do to you, but I never have? Tell me." he started kissing up her stomach, still waiting for her to speak.

"I-I usually dream of...things that already happened..." she whimpered when his fingers touched her outer thigh and then swiftly dipped between her legs, rubbing against the thin material of her panties. She hissed in surprise, her hips snapping up.

He chuckled against her skin, his other hand pressing on her tummy to keep her in place.

"Do those dreams arouse you so much?" she whimpered when his fingers pulled the thin layer of cloth out of his way, brushing over her slick folds before bringing them up to his face. "This much?" he rubbed his fingers together, smearing the wetness on them.

"I will give you something to dream of..." he sighed and pulled her sweater completely off her breasts, starting to place small kisses on her chest, on his way down.

"M-master?" her words turned into a loud moan of pleasure when he pushed her panties to the side yet again and gave her slit a long lick.

"Yes, my dear?" he questioned, looking at her briefly before closing his mouth over her mound. Her back arched in pleasure, all thoughts rid from her mind.

Giving her a long lick, he moved one hand under her leg then up to press on her tummy, keeping her in place as he lapped, nibbled, sucked and licked at her sex, earning himself numerous moans, mewls and whispered pleas to go on. He hummed lightly against her as he felt her close to her peak, pulling away a moment later. A small whimper left her lips at the loss of touch, but she dared not say anything.

Pulling away and sitting crouched in front of her, he admired his handiwork. She was panting rapidly, trying to calm down from her clouded heavens, her vision was unfocused, eyes looking for him, cheeks red, lips full and swollen from having been bitten to muffle the sounds. He noted that he didn't like that and he needed to make her scream his name soon. Small marks were beginning to form where he had used his teeth. He smirked, remembering the small detail on how rapidly her skin used to bruise. He decided that was one of the things he missed about her. Marking her for the world to know whom she belongs to. He would take care of that too.

"Now now, my dear, I believe you like not the fact that I have not granted you the release you were longing for?" she just whimpered at his words, knowing full well that he already knew the answer. She averted her gaze, realizing that it was not in expected of her to make demands or have expectations from her king. She mentally scolded herself for having forgotten such an important detail in their relationship. She could one hope that he was merciful that day and would not feel offended by her attitude.

"Do not worry. It will come soon enough." his smirk only grew when her eyes widened in anticipation and lust filled them, along with the familiar hint of love that managed to melt his heart and, as much as he hated admitting, made him regret the way he was treating her. Sometimes.

With a flick of his slender fingers, all clothing was gone and her now bare form, sprawled on the bed for him, shivered. "Are you afraid?" he whispered softly as he leaned down on her, pressing a small kiss at the top of her ear. She simply shook her head. "Do you want this?" He whispered again, a single finger running down her bare chest, leaving a burning trail in its way.

A breathy moan was all he needed for an answer, his hands now gripping her waist and moving her into a better angle, her legs pushed further apart by his thighs as he made room for him. With a soft kiss on her open mouth and a gentle thrust, he entered her, stopping for a moment to admire her almost cute grimace at the pain of the intrusion before pushing in, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. Although the discomfort was obvious, the way she closed her eyes and eased her head on the pillow moments later let him know that she enjoyed this. Possibly as much as he did, her incredibly tight walls clenching, contracting around him, hot and wet as she adjusted to his girth.

He leaned in, capturing her mouth again, giving her a sloppy kiss before trailing down to let his lips ghost over her skin as he began a slow pace, watching fascinated as her expression changed from one of slight discomfort to one of pure bliss.

Mouth open, eyes closed tightly and head thrown back on the pillows, louder and louder were the sounds escaping her beautiful lips as he hit all the right places, bringing her to edges she had once considered forgotten. Tiny fists pulling at his raven hair, she felt her body tremble in pleasure as he kept a steady pace, his groans and grunts joining hers in their love-making. He reached back up and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, changing the angle to make her cry out into his mouth. It brought sparkles to her eyes and her body felt as if it was on fire, his gentle but perfectly angled thrust soon sending her over the edge. With a loud cry of his name, a harsh drag of her nails down his back and her back arched high, she let herself go over the edge, her contracting muscles bringing him with her not a moment later, his hold seed spilling deep inside of her.

He looked up from his daze, eyes searching her face, lungs fighting for air. Maybe it hadn't been one of those moments in which he practically destroyed her, but it was intense, passionate, full of emotion. It was pure love-making. Pure love. He knew it. He felt it. He was sure she felt it too.

Her bright eyes open, she was searching for his gaze too and when they met, their lips touched in a kiss that left words unnecessary. She needn't be afraid of anything anymore. He was hers and hers only. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't fight back a smile of genuine happiness when he held her so dearly.

Pulling away, a similar smile graced his features as he lazily caressed her cheek. With a soft kiss to her panting, open mouth, he pulled out of her, his smile turning into a smirk as she whimpered at the loss of fullness. Flopping down beside her, he pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck. "Mine." he whispered as his teeth pierced her skin, proceeding to nibble softly, leaving the mark he had earlier mentally promised. She whined in surprise but did little to resist, his strong arms pulling her closer to him, pinning her in place. When he pulled back, his smile was even brighter.

"Merry Christmas." he murmured into her hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too." she replied, a bit surprised that he remembered or even cared about their Midgardian holiday.

"I made you breakfast." she looked up at him in disbelief.

"You cook?" his face twisted, feeling slightly offended as he got out of the bed.

"But of course. Tea, coffee, orange juice?" he asked, leaning down, after putting on pants, just enough to peck her lips.  
"Orange juiceeeeee." she giggled, stretching. "I'll go take a quick shower."

"As you wish. Also, Jane texted..." he pointed at the phone on her bedside table. "...asking whether we would like to join her and my oaf of a brother later today. Something about Christmas ice-skating. I said yes."

She watched dumbfounded at his awkward change in behaviour. What on Midgard had happened to her King? He just chuckled at her expression as he turned around and started for the kitchen. She would catch on pretty soon. Now that she was officially his, it was his duty to take proper care of her. One way or another. He had decided to take it slow, but not too slow.

Oh, this way going to be fun.


End file.
